Fires of Prophecy: Legend's Fall
by dark dragon777
Summary: 'The lost one of fire has been born. The Era of the end has begun. Fires rage in the hearts of man and beast igniting wounds old and new. The world divide will fall, to be dominated by the false vengeance. Oh world of Hojan! Your sins have not gone unnoticed. The Lost One comes in the name of justice, though you will bow to the one of sorrow.' Book of Prophecy - Pre Region Era


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still pretty new here and though I've been writing for a bit, I'd really apprecieate reviews and how I can improve my stories. I know I posted this before, but I did some changes on it and forgot that you could edit here lol.**

**And no, last I check I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1

The Window between World

The entity's gaze lingered on the window, his square eyes wide with twisted pleasure. Only the all-consuming darkness could be seen within the Inner Places, the area between the worlds. Of those worlds only one held the entity's attention. The world he had been cast out of, the world he had been destined to rule, to subdue, and to dominate. A twisted smile crept across the entity's face. Soon, well within the life time of the current generation his exile would end and again his presence would be felt upon the world, the world of Pokémon. In his day his world went by Hojan, the name loosely based off an ancient nation called Hoenn. As history recorded Hoenn brought about the end of the region era and the beginning of the era the entity had been born into.

The entity stepped away from the window into the stone room's interior. Other than himself he managed to bring his entire castle into the Inner Places as his defeat in what apparently the mortals dubbed 'the Imprisoning War' was inevitable. Funny that they called his defeat the Imprisoning War as it wasn't them who put him into exile, but himself. They did nothing to seal him away. No, their goal was to kill him, a goal they failed at and would never achieve. The massive use of power that enabled him to open the rift did cause him to be unconscious for centuries. Though in his state of suspended animation, he retained eyes and ears in Hojan during his time spent unconscious as his most loyal follower sealed herself away with him and watched over the world while he could not. From what she reported a few of his followers had managed to survive the war and spread out into the corners of Hojan to recover and gather what they could. His followers would not die out, they never would. Despite the loss he knew eventually those who pledged loyalty to him would grow. Despite the centuries upon centuries he spent here, word of his followings growth never failed to reach him.

With the power of the lost type, a being of Pokémon well extinct before the Region Era, but well known by him for being the most power kind of Pokémon, he sent a small tremor through the castle floor and walls to call the only other being to exist in the castle with him. It was in fact the lost type which enabled him to open a rift between Hojan and the Inner Places. Minutes later the sound of hoof beats against stone could be heard and a large radiant Rapidash trotted into the room. Her bright sapphire blue flames expelled the shadows around them.

"Kiara," the entity said longingly, "I trust you know why you have been called?"

She nodded. "I do master, you have called me to go out as a herald for your coming, to give the message to those who still follow you."

The entity smiled. "You are as wise as you are stunning." Kiara lowered her head meekly. The entity put his claw under her chin and raised her head. "You are the only one worthy for this task. Those alive have not known me as you have."

Kiara smiled at the entity and stepped away. "Thank you for the honor, master. But can these followers really be trusted? Their ancestors had either fled the battle field, denied you, or didn't follow you."

"Kiara, I understand your mistrust, but their ancestors are long gone. They are loyal to me. Not all have been called to serve me as devoutly as you have. Their loyalty may not be as strong as yours, but their hearts are mine. They stand against the Cursed One as much as I and you do. They will greet us fondly on the return. They will all join us to cause a final vengeance on the worlds."

"But they do not know what it is like to personally serve a god."

The entity laughed. "They serve without seeing me, knowing my self-inflicted exile will come to an end. In a way how they worship me is similar to those who serve Arceus or whatever names the Cursed One goes by in the others worlds. Now tell me, what is the state of our world, since you've been their last?"

"The city state of Lor has grown into a vast empire, taking up much of the main continent and colonizing a few islands off its northern and eastern shores. The Lorran Empire is the power of the world. Their military and navy is unmatched by any other nation. Lor is also where the surviving humans live, mostly in the northern islands. Fire Types are still on retreat after the genocide inflicted on them centuries ago. Most now live in the Volcanic Islands off the coast of the Veridian Kingdom. Those that don't live on the islands are still hunted down and murdered if caught. The former Diamond Empire is still in chaos, even more so then the last time I went there."

"Perfect," the entity growled, his face momentarily resembling the deformed Arcanine he once was. "Once in the world, send an emissary to the Volcanic Islands." He couldn't help but growl. Of course those who followed the false God, known as Arceus in the Pokémon world, would persecute those who once followed him. Most Fire types did, after realizing he was originally a fire type himself, before he give himself over to the lost type. Those of his world had always had a way of killing those they saw as different. Fire type Pokémon had always been looked down upon for some time. The reason why dated back to the fall of the region era, though that was lost to the memories of most humans and Pokémon in his time. For centuries most simply persecuted fire types for their low social and economic standings. In part this led to increased crime rates from fire Pokémon which only increased their persecution.

The entity growled, hatred spewing across his mouth like venom. It earned a worried stare from Kiara. His very first experience into Hojan had been abandonment. His parents rejected him for being a deformed Growlithe. They waited a few months first, to see if his deformities would change, they didn't. He personally killed them later, forcing them to stare in his mutated puffed out square eyes as they died by the very son they had forsaken. His adopted parents paid no mind to him and did little about the abuse inflicted on him by humans and Pokémon alike. But that he came above, despite his upbringing he ascended into godhood. Those who persecuted him and others on the fringes of society would be the persecuted. One day those on the fringes would be the elite while the former elite and their descendants would rot and know the pain and misery they inflected on so many others.

His followers, even Kiara, saw his war as a failure, but in a way it was a success, he came close, so close to achieving his goal. Humans were driven close to extinction. From what Kiara said only a few tens of thousands inhabit Hojan. While several species of Pokémon entered into the cold jaws of extinction. The ruling class of many nations had been slaughtered, and in the conquered territories his followers tormented those who continued to deny him. On his return, all those who denied him and tormented the outcasts would be killed and those on top of society would become the outcasts and looked down upon in distain.

"Any more orders, master?" Kiara asked.

The entity shook his head. "No, go on forth into the world. Do not worry about returning to the Inner Places. As by the time you begin to fade I will make my return into our world."

She dipped her head. "As you wish."

The entity watched her gallop off and returned to the window until she came galloping outside. Her bright flames lit up a blue orb around her. Seconds later as she approached the end of a long stone road a resounding crack exploded through the Inner Places exposing a gaping maw that opened into the darkness. Ripples of black lightning shot around the breach. Once Kiara passed through, the Window between Worlds snapped shut. Soon enough his turn to pass into the Window between Worlds would come. Once that came, he would release a final Vengeance on the world of Pokémon.

For as it has been foretold in the era before the region era, he alone would be the one who would bring justice to those scorned by the world. He would do what the Cursed One could not and destroy those who persecuted the hated of society. He would deliver the elite into the hands of those once persecuted. He would see proper order restored. His birth name was long cast aside as all his followers and even his enemies called him by his true name, Vengeance.

_…__all will be lost in the land of Kilon. The magical creature that will become known as the legendary beast will rise. Oh on that great and terrible day when he is cast out by the ones chosen to give his birth. The Supreme One's wraith will pour out on thee for what has been given to you as a gift has been scorned. Oh birthing ones of the legendary beast, because of you the one sent to be… die at his hands… with the fire mare shall return and triumph over the land and sea… Defile the Hall of Origins… For he shall be called Vengeance…_

Fragments of the Eternal Book of Prophecies, early pre region era

Shadow shivered as the jet of water shot over his head, the very bottom of the hydro pump skimming the tips of his horns. Behind him a trio of Pokémon gave chase, a Vaporeon, a Swellow, and a Hitmonchan. At least the Swellow was only to scout him out. Shadow wasn't sure if he could handle dodging all of them. Not that it really mattered at the time. Only the Vaporeon could attack him. Each blast of water came uncomfortably close, at which the stupid Swellow would squawk as if they actually achieved something. Shadow had the feeling the water type was toying with him. She should have hit him by now. He couldn't help but glance back with a toothy grin and shoot fire back at his pursuers.

None of this was fair. All he wanted was to explore the city and get to know more Pokémon. But no, they all had to try and kill him. Of course it made him sad. Crixus said it wasn't a good idea to enter the settlement and he was being stupid. Of course Crixus was right, but at least to Shadow the other Pokémon had no reason to attack him. They were all so rude. Shadow lowered his head and if he could have would have stuck his tail between his legs. If his wanderings through the final remnant of the Diamond Empire taught him anything, honestly he wasn't sure why it was still called an empire, it was how to run and be fast at it. They seemed to think catching him would bring back their once glorious empire. Maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but Crixus said a few towns had posters of a rabid fire type Pokémon at large.

Shadow growled at the taunts coming from above. Crixus wouldn't be happy that he was chased out of another settlement for the third time this week. If by chance he could outrun them Crixus wouldn't know a thing. Too bad the three other Pokémon just had to be so stubborn. Arceus alone knew just how long the damn Swellow could fly. Finally the massive fields of tallgrass that marked the edge of the Diamond's Empire's final remnant greeted him. He shot ahead with every ounce of energy he could, until a well-aimed hydro pump hit his side, sending him crashing into the first layer of tall grass.

"Looks like we finally caught you little hell demon," the Vaporeon said. A murderous smirk crept across her scaly face. "Who wants to finish him? Gale, you're a bird. Would you like some demon flesh?"

The Swellow made an odd chirping sound which probably was its way of a snort. Shadow sent a small jet of smoke from his snout in return. "I don't eat the flesh of those born in hellfire. Still, a little tormenting would be fun."

Shadow made to rise, but the Swellow put a talon on his side. At least the last two times he hadn't been caught. Shadow eyed them and growled. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a demon. I'm a Houndoom!" He announced rather proudly, having evolved from a Houndour three years ago at the age of twelve.

"So the demon understands just what sort of demon he is?" The Vaporeon said. "Let's toy with him some more, Gale. What do you think, Shin? Want a couple punches in?" No response. "Shin?" The Vaporeon glanced back and gasped. A metal claw like hand slid through the Hitmonchan's throat. The metal hands released the dead Pokémon to show a rather angry Bisharp.

"I don't recommend killing him," the Bisharp said, exposing his metal tipped hands. "Shadow may not be the brightest Houndoom at times, but I'm rather fond of him. Now, if you don't want to end up like your Hitmonchan friend, I recommend you start running, now."

Gale and the Vaporeon exchanged stares. With a thrust of his wings Gale launched into the sky. The Vaporeon growled and turned to Shadow, ready to release a torrent of water on him. She gasped as two metal claws dug deep into her sides. "I warned you, didn't I?" He tossed her to the side, ignoring the jet of fire shooting into the air, just missing the fleeing Swellow.

Shadow sighed and gave a small yelp of relief at Crixus' entrance. Now if only he could make a quick getaway so he wouldn't get a stern talking to. Unfortunately Crixus didn't move. He stood next to the Vaporeon, starring down at her quivering frame. "What do you think we should do with her, Shadow? She won't make it back alive by herself. The Swellow will likely tell the town about a Bisharp that attacked him so I can't bring her back."

Shadow tentatively approached Crixus and said, "Why are you asking me?"

"It was you who brought her and her friends here. Your actions brought this upon us, so you must decide her fate."

"Please, have mercy," the Vaporeon said, her eyes gazing up at Crixus.

"Define mercy? As in the sort you wouldn't have shown Shadow due to his typing? Or do you want him to spare you? You most likely won't make it back alive, so killing you might be kinder as to end your suffering."

"I don't want to die."

Crixus folded his arms. "Coward." He glanced at Shadow, "Anyway Shadow, what would you have me do? Kill her or spare her?"

"We could take her with us?" Shadow said.

"No, we don't have the supplies to take her captive, and I don't trust her not trying to kill us during the night. And I don't trust you not falling asleep if we were to take watch."

"Can you patch her up?"

"Do I look like a Chansey?"

"Well," Shadow glanced into the air. "I think we can leave her. The Swellow will probably send other Pokémon to find her."

"Very well," Crixus said. He kicked the Vaporeon and look down at her. "You have your life, for the time being. If you don't bleed to death first I hear the bandits around here are pretty nasty. If your friends don't come back soon, well, they'll love a slippery little body like yours."

"Crixus!" Shadow snapped, failing to hide his amusement.

"I have no patience with hypocrites. Come now, Shadow. We need to get far away from this settlement."

"Sorry," Shadow said, dipping his head.

Crixus shook his head and led the pouting Houndoom into the grass. Fifteen minutes passed in silence. The rustling grass and Shadow dragging his claws through the dirt the only sound made. Shadow couldn't help but nervously glance at Crixus. Of course the Bisharp was ashamed of him. This had happened so many times before. All Shadow wanted were friends, or to able to stop wandering, but no, everywhere he went he got chased out. Shadow tucked his tail back, waiting for the Bisharp's outburst to begin. It didn't seem to come. Shadow sighed and glanced down. This happened almost every time. At least he had Crixus. The two had been together his how all. Crixus never told the Houndoom much of his birth, other than finding him outside a cave. Apparently there were no other fire type Pokémon inside, that or they hid from him when he entered.

After a fifteen minute walk Crixus glanced back at Shadow. "How many more times will we have to go through this, Shadow?" He asked. Shadow remained silent. Crixus put a hand on his shoulder and stared at the Houndoom as they walked. "Listen, you'll have what you want soon enough. If you'd just listen to me and not run off at the first sign of civilization you might have a home by now."

Shadow stepped aside from him, letting the Bisharp's hand fall. "We could go to the Volcanic Islands."

"We could, if you want to travel across the war torn regions of the former empire and then past Viridian Kingdom. Trust me. Going there isn't the smartest idea. Crossing the Diamond Empire and its splinter nations is too dangerous."

"Then where are we going?"

"Beyond the grass fields are multiple city states. Most of them were freed when the empire fell. I'm not interested in the cities, but the smaller villages around them. Some of them should be safe."

"Like what?"

Crixus paused and stared out into the sky. His attention seemed caught on something far in the distance. As Shadow made to speak he said, "I know of a village called Spear Point. It's sits on a peninsula not that far from here. Of all the free states, it's probably the safest for you."

"Will you stay?"

"For some time, until you get acclimated with it anyway. I can't remain forever. I have duties to Arceus and the legends."

"Will you introduce me? To the legends I mean."

Crixus smiled. "As you know only a few get to meet them at least personally. If you want I can introduce you to lady Suicune. She is the one I am bound to closest."

"What will you be doing with her?"

Crixus shook his head. "The less you know the better."

Shadow wined but didn't continue. Crixus refused to tell him anything. No amount of pouting would work as it would have in his days as a Houndour. Other than that he served some of the legendary Pokémon Shadow knew little about his friend's wanderings, or even why he started in the first place. All of it sounded like so much fun. Shadow wanted to follow him, and he did. But soon enough they'd have to part. Shadow moaned at the thought. At least soon he'd have a home, even if his lifelong friend would have to leave for a while.

"Where will you go? Can you tell me that?"

"I won't know until she comes. I've just been told to meet her at Spear Point."

Shadow's tail wagged. "So that's why you're going there? Did you have this planned all along?"

Crixus paused and frowned. After a moment he forced himself to continue on, muttering to himself. Finally he said, "It's been on my mind since we crossed the empire. I've only been there twice before. It's secluded and gets little travel. You'll be fine."

"Are there any other fire Pokémon there?"

"No, as far as I know you're the only one of your kind in this region."

"I want to go the Volcanic Islands sometime."

Crixus frowned. "Maybe eventually, but now isn't the right time."

Once the night fell the two set up a small camp. Their camp wasn't much, just flattened down grass and a small meal of berries. Shadow consumed the berries and let the juice slid down his jaw before licking it up. As much as he liked berries, he craved meat. Not much food was out here to hunt though and apparently it would look weird if Crixus bought meat from one of the settlements. Once finished eating, Shadow lied down, gazing up into the stars.

Nights were probably his favorite parts of their wanderings. Despite his fifteen years of seeing Hojan, mostly the continent of Ander, he loved the sight of the stars more than anything. The sheer beauty of it amazed him. In a way it was an escape from his world, being able to stare off at the distant gigantic balls of fire always soothed him when worried. In his days as a Houndour he used to run around in the night, pretending either his fire was stars, or that he was going to catch them. He smiled at the thought. Maybe Spear Point wouldn't be so bad. He yawned and closed his eyes, letting his dreams take off into an all-consuming fire that gently lulled him to sleep.

Unfortunately nothing of interest took place the next morning. They got up and left their camp. At least the past night's dreams were entertaining. As usual he dreamt of fire, the usual all powerful fire that consumed the world, but also a smaller comforting fire. That one was rare, but it has been increasing as of late. The smaller flame always called out to him. He couldn't explain, but as a voice or being trying to reach him while the fire that consumed the world gave nothing, other than the sight of Hojan burning along with strange alien worlds.

Once on the move Shadow scampered off as he usually did on leaving camp. Crixus by now was used to it. After a bit of wandering and chasing small birds and rodents he darted back, tongue hanging merrily from his mouth. He found Crixus simply by sniffing him out. Maybe it was the days they spent walking and hadn't bathed, but it seemed Bisharp's had a distinctive rusty metal smell to them. The rust Shadow put aside as their lack of sanitation, but he loved to make fun of Crixus for it.

Once back from his merry stroll he returned to his place beside Crixus. He simply nodded at his return and the walk continued. Silence dominated for the next few hours. Occasionally they'd stop and snack at a small berry patch, but that was seldom. No longer did Shadow mind the silence. He used to talk so much that Crixus had to play games which involved him being quiet for long periods of times, but now he learned to embrace the meaning of solitude when he could think and reflect on life. Then of course a distant movement would catch his attention and he'd dart off in search of whatever disturbed the grass. Crixus always laughed at him for his antics, but it was much better than walking around being bored.

They stopped at a large creek for a half hour, bathing, which Shadow was thankful for, eating, and scouting the area. A few bones, foot prints, and an old fire pit told them of a local group of bandits, but they were long gone by now. Most bandits were further west anyway. For the most part the east had little problems with such savage groups.

"How much further do we have?" Shadow asked, a half hour after they left the creek behind.

"About two hours before we reach the first free city. There are smaller villages around here, but Spear Point is further inland."

To put it lightly, Shadow was awed when they snuck passed the first, as Crixus called it, free city. A massive wall of stone surrounded the city, reaching dozens of feet into the air and maybe twice as wide. At the gates they passed in the distance he made out two guards, standing regal and proud. Their eyes stood a constant vigil on the road that entered their city. As much as Shadow wanted to greet them and the other Pokémon he saw he knew it would amount to nothing. Crixus held him back often giving the Houndoom a dirty look or a quick swat every time he attempted to bolt.

Despite what the Bisharp probably thought, Shadow knew very well the dangers if he approached the other Pokémon. He couldn't help but give them pleading looks from their distant hiding spots, hoping at least one of them would be fine with meeting him. Of course as much as he wanted too, he knew they probably wouldn't want to see him, or at least be civil about doing so. At least the thought of finding Spear Point kept his tail wagging. If Crixus once visited or lived there than it must be a good place to be.

By the time the made it out of sight of the city the sun had begun to set. Crixus led him deep into the grasslands for the night, but instead of stopping for camp he continued on. When Shadow asked him about it he simply muttered a reply about wanting to get their as fast as he could. Hours later Crixus eventually gave in to Shadow's complains and pleas for sleep. He didn't expect to find himself well awake hours after Crixus begun to snore.

Shadow pulled himself to his feet and walked around their small camp. He'd finally had a home, but that thought wasn't what kept him awake. A distant rustle caught his attention. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just an animal, but the rustling continued. The noise grew closer, Shadow's ears flared back and his tail shot out. He snarled. It did nothing other than to alert a few other rustling patches of grass.

"Who's there?" he asked. No response. He stepped forward, ready to release a torrent of fire onto the dry grass. The rustling ceased. He shifted forward and took a few steps toward the direction the sound emanated from.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Shadow leapt ten feet when Crixus spoke.

"There's something out there."

Crixus flexed his claws and looked toward the grass. "Stay here," he said. He went forward and leapt back as a bolt of electricity shot past him. Shadow howled in pain and collapsed, electrical surges flowing through his body. "I didn't realize there's a second one here, not a demon though," a voice said through the grass.

Crixus snarled and leapt toward the intruder's hiding place. A Luxio shot out and tackled him to the ground. Crixus snarled. Its paws slashed at him in attempt to break through his metal hide. Her fur radiated with electrical currents. "Why would you help a demon?" She asked

Before Crixus could make a reply of any sort Shadow pounced on the Luxio sending both of them into the ground. He reared back his head. Flames fizzled up from his throat which he readied to release onto her. Then the other rustling other Pokémon appeared, jumping out of the grass. One of the two Golems leapt at him. Shadow dove aside but was unable to avoid he smashed in the face by the second Golem. The hulking Pokémon loomed over him. At least there weren't any rocks around, not that it made anything better, but hey, one had to look at the bright side of things, especially when the Golem curled into its rock. Shadow growled. These Pokémon had no right to do this. At least he'd finally have practice fighting back. A fiery torrent escaped his mouth headed straight for the Golem. It rolled toward him, forcing the Houndoom to jump away and attempt to retaliate with a shadow claw.

Nearby Crixus smashed into the Luxio. She leapt away but was unable to focus on him as he kept darting passed her and appearing for a small strike. He knelt down and starred at her, his claws glowing with energy. As he made to struck her he flung backwards from a compacted chunk of dirt striking him.

"Enough!" The five Pokémon froze at the order to see a Crobat flying toward them. He gazed angrily at the Luxio and two Golems. "What the hell are you three doing? I ordered you all to remain with the caravan until daylight and now I see you attacking strangers on the road. What in Arceus' name were you three thinking?"

"Sir, one of them is a demon," a Golem said.

The Crobat narrowed his eyes releasing a small pulse of energy which hit the Golem making it wander around aimlessly and running into the second Golem. "And that gives you the right to attack them how? Shala, as much I'd like to deal with you myself I'll leave you to your father. Arceus knows I've put up with you enough these past few days."

"I'm sorry, Nazir," the Luxio said, dipping her head.

"For some reason I doubt that, though I suppose soon enough you will be. Now, you two," he flew closer and did a double back at seeing them. "Crixus, what are you doing here?" He glared at the other Pokémon. "Leave us you three, now!" Shala and the two Golems scampered off, the confused one tripping several times on the way.

Shadow sighed as the other Pokémon left. Of all the times Pokémon had attacked him that had been the most frightening. Nowhere to run to and pretty much cornered. He shivered and couldn't help but keep his signs on the Crobat, Nazir apparently. His four wings flapped so fast Shadow couldn't keep track of them. It made him nauseous but he managed to restrain himself from throwing up. "You're not going to attack me, are you?" Shadow asked.

Nazir widened his eyes at seeing Shadow. "You keep," he paused for a moment, "unexpected company, Crixus. And no, I won't attack you, especially since you arrived with Crixus."

Crixus dipped his head. "It nice to see you again too my friend. I have much explaining to do as you can tell. I'm glad I found you at least, we were planning on heading to Spear Point anyway."

"Well in that case you can ride back with us to Spear. Why do you-"

"The Houndoom's name is Shadow."

Nazir glanced between the two Pokémon with his own confused look and did a small bow to them. "A pleasure, Shadow. Where are you from? I haven't seen any fire Pokémon since well, ever."

"I'm not sure. Shadow found me in a cave when I was born. I think it was in Jericho."

"Ah, Jericho, I love that country. Anyway, what brings you to Spear Point, Crixus? Don't get me wrong, I've always hoped to see you again, but it is unexpected."

"Shadow needs somewhere to live for a time. On my missions I've had to leave him to take care of himself, but they've always been short and I can't leave a lone fire type out alone for too long. He wants a home too, a place that will accept him which of course I understand completely."

"Makes sense, yes." He motioned for them to follow him. Shadow shrugged and looked at Crixus who went with the Crobat. After another quick look Shadow followed him as well. "As you know Spear Point is better than most, but they aren't totally accepting of fire Pokémon, as you saw with Shala and the two Golems."

"I can't think of anywhere else."

"Will they let me in?" Shadow asked.

"Of course, we'll just have to keep an eye on you for your protection. They're less murderous and hateful than most other places around here and secluded enough for world of you your appearance not to spread. Though I must say, expect your name to be heard a lot around town. You as well Crixus, you are rather a big celebrity in Spear Point as you may expect." Crixus shot Nazir an oddly nasty look at his toothy grin.

Shadow grumbled, the other two Pokémon ignored him and continued their banter. At least they'd be getting a ride in the caravan, though the idea struck him as rather odd. He could use his own four feet well enough. He didn't need something else to carry him, but from what he understood it was quicker so he guessed it would do.

The caravan wasn't far away from them. A large carriage powered by psychic energy stood about one hundred feet from their current location. The carriage was huge, walled off like a mobile cabin. At least they'd travel as he slept, he hoped anyway. Though it did appear the psychic generators were off. His gaze moved from the massive carriage to the small camp, made up of a fire and a few Pokémon. Both Golems and Shala were inside. Shadow couldn't help but be thankful. He looked at Crixus doubtingly.

"You'll be fine, Shadow," he said.

"Maybe I should just sleep outside. They might try and attack me again," Shadow said, making himself smaller as the few other Pokémon outside saw him.

"Oh they won't be that stupid. If they do, well I'll just make them a bit confused," Nazir said with a nasty smile. Shadow had a feeling the Crobat wouldn't mind doing it at all. He backed up slightly as the bat Pokémon stared at him with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay outside for a bit."

Crixus looked at Shadow and ushered for Nazir to leave them. "Are you worried about Shala and the other two?"

"A little, but in part I do want to try and get to know the Pokémon by the fire. I need to do something."

"Good for you. If you need me I'll be in the carriage."

Shadow nodded and left Crixus and went to the fire pit. He gulped at the stares of the three other Pokémon. He shifted around nervously and sat down, starring into the flames. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the crackling fire, earning him a strange look from the other Pokémon. Finally after a few minutes of the one of the Pokémon, a Medichan asked, "What brings a fire type so far inland?"

"I was born here," Shadow said. The others looked at him. He moaned a bit and said, "Crixus found me when I was little. I'm Shadow."

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. I am Valex and these two are Mira and Savannah."

"Nice to meet you all." Shadow paused and said, "Are you guys from Spear Point?" he asked. The three Pokémon exchanged glances, "With Nazir?"

"Oh yes, we're with him. Spear Point? I haven't heard that name for the village other than in old books. We all came here to trade. What brings you here?" Mira, the Bayleef asked.

"Crixus is taking me to Spear Point," said Shadow. Despite being a grass type, Mira didn't seem bothered by him, but he couldn't help but notice the worried looks she occasionally gave him. He wanted to ask her about them but shut his mouth.

"Still don't get why he's taking a demon there. Don't mind me using that term with you. You're a fire type so therefor you are a demon. Anyway, what do you want there? I didn't think fire Pokémon cared much for civilization outside the islands," Savannah, the Donphan said.

"Savannah, I thought we agreed to be polite to it when we saw it coming with Nazir?" Valex said. He shook his head as the Donphan sat up and stared at him.

"Sorry?" Shadow said and moved away. The other Pokémon watched him and muttered amongst themselves.

Once a few feet away from the rest he sat down and stared sadly into the moon. He couldn't help but throw his head back and howl. Soon his howl turned from a normal howl of a Houndoom to more of a musical tone as he howled himself a song for the night. If others noticed it didn't matter, he just wanted to sing out and hopefully reach Arceus with his howling song. Crixus said that in the distant past a Houndoom's howl was an omen of sorts. A good or bad one was up for interpretation. If true at all Shadow always assumed his was a good omen, especially when he transformed it into a song. He often sang as a Houndour too, though it matured much more after his evolution.

His howl intensified as the song went on, eventually ending into a loud resonating beat which echoed the songs of the past. As he reached the final notes he flinched when a light flashed across the sky. He fell back on the second burst of green light which released a resounding explosion. For a brief second a wide hole appeared in the stars.

"What was that?" He asked after managing to climb to his feet.

"It seems the Window between Worlds has opened again," said Crixus. Shadow glanced back to see Crixus, Nazir, Shala and the other Pokémon behind them. He lowered his head and blushed, hoping it had been the explosion that lured them out here.

"What's that?" Shala asked.

Crixus stared at her and back to Nazir. "It's just a myth. That's what it's called when those green flashes strike through the sky. They hadn't been seen in centuries."

"Come on, you know what it is!"

"I do, but I see no reason to explain what it is to a snotty Luxio who puts her nose in things where it doesn't belong. Come on Shadow, you need your sleep and after your song you probably want it too."

Shadow smiled and pranced past the other Pokémon with Crixus and Nazir toward the carriage. As they made their way to enter the enclosed area he couldn't help but notice a few split second flashes of green light. He stared back nervously before being ushered in by the two older Pokémon. He sighed and stepped in, the memory of his howl echoing through his mind.


End file.
